one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna vs Raven (DC)
Description 2 of the mysterious female members of their teams fight in a 60 second battle. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! Raven is selected for P1. Raven: Evil beware, we have waffles. Blake is selected for P2. Blake: Don't be so dramatic... READY? YEAH!/NO WAY! '''YEAH! '''is selected. Pre-Battle Raven is sent on a mission by the Teen Titans and is flying through a forest. She sees a bunch of grimm and goes down to fight them. Then we see Team RWBY and they hear the grimm. Blake: Did you hear that? I'll go check it out. Blake runs over to where she heard the grimm and sees Raven fighting them. Blake: Hey do you need help? These grimm are very dangerous. Raven: No you'll only get in my way. Blake: You don't understan- Raven tries to blast Blake but she uses a clone to dodge the attack. Fight BEGIN Raven shoots another blast at Blake but she uses a clone to dodge it. Then she uses clones to get closer to Raven and she slashes at Raven with her sword. Raven goes to punch Blake but she uses dust to make an ice clone and that freezes Raven for a second giving Blake a chance to slash at Raven giving her a wound. Raven breaks out of it and flies towards Blake. 50 She shoots a couple blasts at Blake. Blake runs and uses her Grambol Shroud to swing around a tree and dodges the blasts and swings around and kicks Raven. Raven is knocked back but flies forward and tries punching Blake but she uses an earth dust clone but Raven smashes through it. Raven then shoots another blast but Blakes aura protects her from it. Blake then runs towards Raven and slices her more with her sword. Raven then throws Blake in the air and flies up and punches Blake but her aura is still protecting her. 40 Raven tries to punch Blake in the air again but Blake uses a fire clone which burns Raven a bit. Blake is now falling but uses her Grambol Shroud on a tree to land safely. Raven flies towards Blake and shoots more blasts but Blake dodges most of them, but 2 hit her and her aura is still functional but is worn down a bit. Raven flies downwards more towards Blake but she uses her sword to hold Raven off. Raven gets cut a bit but she shrugs it off and starts to get angry. 30 Raven then throws a boulder at Blake but she uses a clone to dodge it then she runs towards Raven to prepare another attack but Raven throws her up and shoots a blast from there. Blake gets hit but then uses her Grambol Shroud to latch on to Raven but Raven catches it and slams her to the ground with it. Blake hits the ground and her aura has depleted quite a bit but is till active. Blake then rushes forward to slash at Raven but she dodges it this time. 20 Raven transfroms into White Raven. Blake: What?! Raven shoots a blast from both hands and Blake very narrowly dodges it. Blake starts shooting bullets out of her weapon at Raven but she easily dodges them Raven then rushes towards Blake but Blake uses an ice clone and freezes Raven in place again. Blake shoots at Raven hitting her a couple times then kicks Raven shattering the ice wounding her a bit. 10 Blake runs towards Raven and readies an attack with her sword but Raven teleports behind her and shoots a powerful blast at close range and Blake loses her aura. Blake tries to slash at Raven but can't get a direct hit then Raven throws Blake hard into a tree making her weakened she starts to try and get up. 5 Raven starts to charge up a powerful blast. 4 Blake stands up and runs towards Raven. 3 Raven starts to move back while charging. 2 Blake jumps and gets ready to attack with her sword. 1 Raven times her attack perfectly and obliterates Blake before she can attack. 0 Raven teleports away and all that is left of Blake is her bow and it is now flying in the wind. Winner This melees winner is Raven! Category:Tjman461